


Wish They Could See Us

by V0IDDE4N



Series: AU Jonathan and Jace [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Bottom Jonathan, Bottom Sebastian, Butt Plugs, Choking, Consensual Sex, Crying, Degradation, In Public, Light Sadism, M/M, NSFW, Pain, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Public Bathroom, Sadism, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Top Jace Wayland, a little at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0IDDE4N/pseuds/V0IDDE4N
Summary: jace finds a public bathroom that has mirrored/glass walls and suggests to have some "public" spicy time with jonathan there
Relationships: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac & Jace Wayland
Series: AU Jonathan and Jace [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175036
Kudos: 1





	Wish They Could See Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukaislighter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukaislighter/gifts).



> hi, welcome back to another one of my jonathan x jace trash fanfictions  
> they have seriously become my favourite ship to write about
> 
> as always, hope you enjoy it, please excuse grammar/spelling error since i am not a native speaker
> 
> shoutout to my three besties for being my favourite inspiration

“Where the hell are we going, Herondale?” 

“Shh quiet. We’re almost there.”

It was that one time in a year where Jonathan and Jace left their little farm to go on a date in one of the different realities where the world wasn’t destroyed (yet). Jonathan looked around but he couldn’t make out where he was.

“I thought we wanted to visit Italy.”

“Later.”

Jace said dryly and continued dragging Jonathan through the small alleys. His smile grew bigger and Jonathan assumed that they were getting close to the destination. Upon arrival however he was a bit stunned.

“What in Raziel’s name is that?”

Jace pulled him closer and wrapped his arm around Jonathan’s waist.

“That, my love, is a public bathroom.”

“I don’t think I understand why we’re here. Do you need to take a shit?” 

Jace hit him slightly and Jonathan examined the thing in front of them with squinted eyes. It was a small building with mirrors as walls. Mirrors? Glass? His eyes widened.

“Don’t tell me–”

“Oh yes.”

Jace smiled proudly.

“It’s a public bathroom with a twist. When you’re inside you can look outside but everyone from the outside can’t look in. That doesn’t mean they won’t try. Some will just stare at themselves or take selfies while others actively try to mock a person inside. Is it not perfect?”

Jonathan’s cheeks were blushing and he looked up at Jace.

“You can’t be serious, Jace..”

“Why not? Last week we talked about some spicy things that we never tried. Sex in public was just one of them. I could have picked anything.”

Jonathan nudged him with his elbow when he noticed people passing. Jace looked at him with a smirk and then pushed him inside the bathroom. He grabbed Jonathan by his collar and pulled him in.

“Permission to fuck you right here on the streets where everyone can see what a pathetic slut you are for me?”

Jonathan gasped. When Jace leaned in to kiss him he yelped and freed himself from the other’s grip.

“Time-out. Please I need a moment.”

Jace gave him a careful nod and watched how Jonathan turned away from him. The Hunter was checking how to lock the doors, he was knocking against the glass. He looked out and then walked around to check if there was even the smallest chance for someone actually seeing what would happen inside. He was really grateful for Jace’s patience in that moment. The Hunter smiled softly at him.

“We don’t have to do it of course. Now that we know where it is we can always come back when you feel like it, baby.”

Jonathan froze when he heard his favourite pet name. Granted, but even though “baby” is pretty normalised it still gives Jonathan butterflies to hear it in Jace’s sex voice. The Hunter really knew how to get what he wanted.

“We came all this way.”

Jonathan mumbled and took his jacket off.

“Don’t take off your clothes.”

Jace said and moved closer. He kissed Jonathan and held his chin up. They didn’t have much of a height difference but Jace loved taking advantage of every centimetre. He pushed Jonathan against the wall and cupped his cheek with one hand. Their kisses became more heated and both of them were frantically gasping for air just five minutes later. Jonathan’s lips were slightly parted and his eyes closed. Jace bit down on his boyfriend’s lip and let his tongue slip into his mouth, earning a satisfied moan.

“Jace”

Jonathan whined and led his hand to his own belt. Jace’s hand slipped into Jonathan’s pants and he started working on Jonathan’s member right away. The young boy cursed and turned his head to the side. He was moving his hips against Jace’s touch.

“Good boy.”

Jace smirked and kissed Jonathan’s neck.

“Fuck yourself with my hand. I’m yours to use, baby.”

Jonathan’s eyes rolled back as Jace’s lips sucked on his neck and left soft bite marks. He thrusted forward and was immediately pushed back by Jace. The Hunter grabbed his throat and held him against the glass. He turned his head to the side so that Jonathan could perfectly see two girls trying to take a selfie just next to him.

“Maybe they’re taking a picture of you.”

Jace whispered into his ear and tightened his grip around Jonathan’s throat.

“Give them a pretty motive would you? You look the most beautiful when you moan my name.”

Jonathan’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment but he listened. His lips parted and he moaned Jace’s name.

“Louder baby, I can’t even hear you, how could they?”

“Fuck.”

Jonathan cursed and bit down his lip. Then he repeated himself and moaned Jace’s name a bit louder.

“Good, baby.”

The Hunter pressed his lips against Jonathan’s. His hand movements slowed down but Jonathan couldn’t care less about that. He wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him as close as possible, their lips never losing hold each other.

“Jump, baby.”

Jonathan nodded heavily and leapt. Jace caught him and let him wrap his legs around his waist. He leaned down to kiss his neck again and cover Jonathan’s throat with marks while his hand was unzipping his boyfriend’s pants. Good thing the bottle of lube was always close. Jace spread some on his two fingers and didn’t hesitate to thrust both inside. Jonathan let out a loud whine and then bit down on his lip. He glared at Jace who only smiled back apologetically.

“Fucking Sadist.”

Jonathan cursed out and leaned against the wall. His body relaxed a little although the cool touch of the lube sent shivers down his spine. Jace moved slowly inside of him.

“Deeper, idiot.”

He hissed and tried moving his hips against Jace’s fingers.

“Do you even know what a complicated position this is? I am literally holding you AND having my fingers inside of you. So shut up and let me stretch you out.”

Jonathan couldn’t help to let out a laugh. Jace squinted his eyes at him and then leaned in to kiss his lips. They whispered how much they loved each other and continued making out. More and more now did Jace move deeper and make Jonathan gasp in surprise.

“I think I’m ready.”

Jonathan whispered after a while without facing Jace. The Hunter’s lips perked up and with one last kiss he let go of Jonathan’s legs and turned him around. He had his hand wrapped tightly around Jonathan’s throat.

“Pull down your pants then.”

Jonathan gulped. He was facing the wall now and he knew that he would for the rest of the time. With a slight hesitation he pulled down his pants and underwear until they hit his ankles. Jace praised him before pushing Jonathan forward and pressing him against the wall. He let out a whine when his member touched the cold glass.

Jace didn’t do anything yet. Instead he enjoyed watching the panicked expression on Jonathan's face when an elder man passed the building while walking his dog. He seemed to be looking right at them for a moment but then just turned around and walked away.

“Red.”

Jace said as he unzipped his own pants. Jonathan gave him a small nod.

“Red.”

He repeated and with that their safe word was set. Jace sighed softly when he pressed his own member against Jonathan’s entrance. The boy bit down on his lips, his gaze fixed on the street in front of him. He tried to close his eyes but as soon as Jace noticed that he tightened his grip around Jonathan’s throat.

“Come on baby, keep your eyes open.”

Jace would have never thought that he enjoyed this so much but when he thrusted into Jonathan while another man was passing without giving them any attention it felt even more exciting. Seeing Jonathan’s for shame blushing cheeks was the most precious.

His heavy breaths fogged the glass in front of him. Jonathan was trying to keep his eyes open but the deeper Jace thrusted the harder it got to stay present. He just wanted to let his eyes roll back and let go of every last bit of control he had.

“You’re so pretty.”

Jace whispered into his ear as he pushed all of himself into Jonathan. The Hunter let out a soft cry and grabbed at Jace’s hand around his throat.

“Shh, you can take it baby. You’re so good for me. You can take it.”

Jonathan’s mouth was agape and he moaned Jace’s name but tears were gathering in his eyes.

“J-Jace please.”

The Hunter began to move slowly. Jonathan’s knees got weak and if it weren’t for Jace’s tight grip around his throat he might have slipped.

“Fuck Jace please.”

He continued begging but Jace wanted to hear nothing of it. He kept thrusting into Jonathan at a slow pace, each time he made sure to go as deep as possible. When Jonathan tried to move on his own he tightened his grip and only let go after a minute to give him a few seconds for his blood flow to become normal again.

It hasn’t been long but Jonathan was already a wreck. And it got worse. Two adult men stopped right in front of him to take a selfie. Jace moved faster and made Jonathan moan out loudly. He tried to bite down on his lip and avert his gaze but couldn’t. Jace forced him to keep looking at them.

“I wish they could really see you.”

Jace whispered into his ear. 

“I wish they could see your face.”

He grabbed Jonathan’s hair and pressed his head against the glass wall. It made a small sound and the men flinched but weren’t bothered after that. Jonathan whined softly. 

“They don’t know what a good boy you are. They would only be jealous. You’re all mine. If only they could see how good I can make you feel.”

Jace let out a sigh and pulled Jonathan back. His lips parted and a scream left his throat. Now the men were actually shocked and left. Jonathan had tears running down his cheeks. Jace had managed to go even deeper than before. His heart was racing in his chest.

“M-more.”

He gasped and then held his breath.

“Fuck just a bit more Jace you’re almost there.”

Jace stopped moving. He knew what Jonathan meant but he couldn’t believe that he was already so close to it. Someone should really make a map for such an important part of the body. (He didn’t actually ever try to search for a map though.)

“Arch your back for me, little one.”

Jonathan let out a whine and did as told. He arched his back and cried out when Jace thrusted into him.

“More fuck– Jace you’re so close please please please.”

The rest of his pleads were drowned by his loud moan. Jonathan gasped frantically for air and Jace knew that he hit it. He continued to thrust into him and quicken his pace without losing depth. Jonathan was crying softly in his grip and begged for more. The Hunter bit down on his lip and pounded harder.

“I’m close Jonathan..”

He whispered into his ear and let go of Jonathan’s throat. He grabbed his waist with both hands and kept himself steady. Jonathan was preparing himself for his own high. Jace cursed softly under his breath and with a few more thrust he came inside of Jonathan.

He withdrew himself from it but instead of watching his own cum leak out of Jonathan’s sweet hole he grabbed a butt plug from his pocket and pushed it in. Jonathan gasped when he felt one of his least favourite toys.

“Jace what he fuck.”

He hissed at the Hunter when he was turned around. 

“You’re not wasting any of that until we’re home and I can breed you, babyboy.”

Jonathan’s breath got stuck in his throat. Jace winked at his boyfriend and knelt down to help Jonathan get off as well. The Hunter grabbed Jonathan’s member and immediately put his tongue to work.

“That won’t be enough to make up for–”

Jonathan was interrupted by his own moan.

“Fuck. Come on Jace.”

He grabbed his hair and pushed all of himself into Jace’s mouth, making him gag heavily.

“To repeat your own words, you can take it baby.”

Maybe the Hunter regretted being bold with Jonathan but he couldn’t say he wasn’t enjoying this behaviour. He loved being treated as a simple toy, he loved being degraded and worse. Having Jonathan’s cock forced down his throat was one of his favourite activities.

Jonathan moaned his name softy and pressed his back against the wall. He held his eyes closed and moved Jace’s head on his member.

“Your blowjobs fucking suck you idiot. Can’t you use your tongue?”

Jace flinched at the harsh words. He looked up at Jonathan but didn’t say anything. He tried even harder now to satisfy him. Jace’s tongue was helplessly moving around Jonathan’s member and the latter groaned in annoyance.

After a few more thrusts Jace gave up. He dropped his jaw and let Jonathan fuck his mouth freely until he came. Jace didn’t bother to lick up all of the cum. He spat it out into the toilet and wiped his mouth. Jonathan watched him with worried eyes.

“Do you really think my blowjobs suck..?”

Jace asked carefully without turning back towards Jonathan. The latter moved closer and hugged Jace from behind. He rested his chin on Jace’s shoulder and pressed a small kiss to his neck.

“No. Nobody but you can make me cum with just a pair of lips and a – quite flexible and long – tongue.”

Jonathan watched how Jace nodded hesitantly.

“Did that get to you, love?”

Jace gave him another hesitant nod and Jonathan turned him around. He cupped his cheeks and kissed him carefully.

“I’ll make sure to not say it again, Jace. Trust me, I didn’t mean that. Your blowjobs are great and you shouldn’t doubt your ability to please me. You just made me cum twice in a public bathroom.”

Jace’s head jerked up.

“Twice?”

Jonathan blushed and pointed at the wall.

“Well.. almost immediately after you found my uhm.. sweet spot I kinda came… But I didn’t want to say anything because I was embarrassed and you weren’t near finishing so..”

Jace smiled and involved Jonathan in a deep kiss.

“Let’s clean this mess up and then go home. I could take a shower before railing you for another round.”

Jonathan muttered something under his breath about how there’s always at least two rounds when Jace tops but only one when he does.

“That’s because of my stamina, love.”

He winked and then they both cleaned up the public bathroom. Jonathan asked Jace to get rid of the butt plug but he was denied every deal. He’d have to wait until they got home and Jace could get his beloved breeding session. Jonathan personally wasn’t a fan of that but Jace seemed to deeply enjoy feeling his own cum while thrusting into the Hunter. Raziel knows why.

This man had more kinks and fetishes than the entirety of the Shadowhunter community before their fall.


End file.
